Meeting Coulson's Team
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Peter looked back at Coulson. "We want to meet them."


Meeting Coulson's Team

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**Team: Ultimate Spiderman/Agents of SHIELD**

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**Set after the hellicarrier goes down, but before it gets fixed.**

**Characters will be slightly OOC, sorry in advance.**

_Agents of SHIELD:_

_Phil Coulson: Beta_

_Melinda May: Beta_

_Bobbi Morse: Alpha_

_Alphonso MacKenzie: Alpha_

_Lance Hunter: Omega_

_Daisy Johnson: Omega_

_Jemma Simmons: Alpha_

_Leo Fitz: Omega_

_Ultimate Spiderman:_

_Lela Cage: Alpha_

_Ava Ayala: Alpha_

_Sam Alexander Beta_

_Peter Parker: Omega_

_Danny Rand: Omega_

Peter Parker was a smart and sensible boy of 15 years old and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you _very_ much.

_(Ava had once commented that as Omegas, maybe Peter and Danny should leave all the heavier lifting to the Alphas and Sam. Danny had shut that down quick as a flash, but it was Peter who reminded Ava that Omegas were just as capable as Alphas, just normally physically weaker and more emotionally stable.)_

Ever since being bitten by the radioactive spider at OsCorp and gaining his incredible powers, he'd become a bit more spider-like in his daily life. Sticking to walls, shooting webs from his wrists, lifting things three times his size, his senses being dialed up to eleven; even his usual clumsiness seemed to be replaced with spider-like grace.

He was _amazing_.

He'd managed to find some cloth to cut and sew and make a costume (_thank you_, Aunt May); he figured she had these powers. Why not use them?

_(Danny once mentioned that grace wasn't the only spider-like trait he'd picked up. He was far more ferocious and strong now. Peter had laughed, shoved his shoulder, and told him that _emotional_ strength wasn't where it ended.)_

Peter fought off bigger things, like "supervillains", while the cops handled the small-time stuff.

_(The quotation marks because of most of those villains being complete and utter idiots, not even _close_ to competent.)_

Then his Uncle Ben died because he couldn't be bothered to stop a robber from running away from the police and Uncle Ben had paid the price. It still haunted him.

_(Sometimes, he wanted to be alone when his insecurities reared their heads. Usually, he wanted to be alone. But sometimes, he didn't and he'd call his Pack. They'd spend the day on the couch, watching stupid movies, and when the day ended, Peter always felt better.)_

And after _two_ _years_ of being Spider-Man, _this_ is how it ended? As the supervillain gloated about his superior intellect and strength, Peter worked at the ropes that held his wrists together behind his back.

_(No quotations this time, the villain was on SHIELD's 'Most Wanted List'.)_

Seriously, he had the strength of ten men in his one finger, _why_ couldn't he get out of this?

The villain cackled, "Not even that silly little team your principal sent against me could best me, Spider-Man. What makes you think you can?" The villain turned robotic eyes to the red-and-blue hero.

"Wait a minute, Coulson had a _team_!" Peter asked, eyes widening behind the mask. "We are definitely discussing _that_ later!" he snapped into the earpiece he wore on missions. He turned hazel eyes to the perpetrator.

_(He'd been told, once upon a time, that his most powerful tool was his leadership and his mind, so he tried to sharpen both as much and as often as he could.)_

"So, Mr. Bad Guy, what are you in for? Why does SHIELD have you on their Wanted List? Not reporting in on time? Taking inventions and selling them? Cause you don't seem very 'bad' to me, you just seem very sad." Peter chuckled, thinking about this man on a corner begging people to take old inventions.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, Spider. I am the pure embodiment of intelligence! I am the perfect specimen! I am-!" he cut off suddenly and fell to the ground.

"Spider-Man! Hey, Spider?" cried another voice, and Peter heard Danny running overhead.

_(Danny and Peter had always been more protective over each other. It came with the territory when Omegas were in a Pack together; when Alphas acted beastly and disgusting towards Omegas (slapping butts, smiling suggestively, using lewd language) then said Omegas would flock together for better chances of being left alone.)_

"Danny, I'm down here!" Peter called, still struggling with the ropes. The door was burst open and in came a worried Danny; who was dressed in his hero attire, the yellow mask hiding his face.

Danny breathed a visible sigh of relief once Peter was in sight. "You are unharmed?"

Peter grinned as the blonde came around and began untying the knots, "No physical injuries." he reassured his friend.

Danny hummed softly as the knots finally came loose and Peter shook out his arms to try and bring some feeling back into them, "Good."

Then he frowned and examined the unconscious villain on the floor. "How did you win this fight if you were still tied up?" Danny asked curiously.

Peter shrugged, "I didn't, and he just passed out. Maybe has something to do with Coulson. Mr. Bad Guy was gloating about a team." Danny hummed again and Peter focused intently on his friend.

_(Peter was protective of all his team members, having almost gone Feral many times when they were wronged in some way or in danger, but Danny was the one he was most protective of. Even Sam (who was Sam) knew about the dangers of societies rules, but Danny had been living in a different society for ten years, and it was _vastly_ different from the one he lived in now and Danny could be so naive.)_

Heartbeat steady, no injuries, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Perhaps, we should check into that." Danny proposed.

"No need." called a new voice and Peter nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned and caught sight of Acting Principal Coulson.

"I'm getting you a bell for Christmas." Peter snapped, calming as Danny set a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Debrief in a few minutes. Danny, you as well." Coulson nodded and then turned to Spider-Man.

"You have a team?" Peter cried before Coulson could get a word out. "And you didn't tell us?" the spiderling gestured between himself and Danny, but Coulson knew he meant the entirety of his Pack.

"Fury gave me the ability to have one after an accident during the Battle of New York. A few years before you became Spider-Man."

"Shouldn't you be leading it, then? Instead of playing the Principal?"

Coulson smiled, "Your team and my team attend the same school. My team assesses the situation and jumps in if you need help. Other than that, we stay out of sight and out of the way."

_(Peter had always known that Coulson knew more than he was telling. The only thing was, he didn't know how much. Now that he understood just how much, he wasn't angry; he was impressed.)_

Peter grinned wide and glanced at Danny. Danny turned to look at Peter and nodded his head fractionally, almost imperceptibly. Peter looked back at Coulson. "We want to meet them."

_AoS~Ultimate Spider-Man~AoS~Ultimate Spider-Man_

Twenty minutes later, Peter and Danny walked next to Coulson as he led them through the school still dressed in their hero attire. They stopped in front of Coulson's office, which didn't look at all like Coulson's office did normally. Danny slipped in and Peter followed closely, gaping at the new interior of the room. "Everyone, team meeting!" called Coulson, stepping inside and closing the door.

A good sized group of people assembled in the front room. A few of them, Peter recognized to be teacher's aids around the school, but the rest were students in Midtown High. Coulson nodded at them. "Alright. We did a good run, guys. Now, please meet some fellow heroes, Spider-Man and Iron Fist."

The others in the room called hellos and Spider-Man waved. Coulson began the introductions, "This is Mack." Mack was an African American male Alpha with huge muscles and brown eyes. Peter noticed that Danny had moved a little closer to Peter, noticed the way Danny practically begged Peter to take his hand (he did provide the physical contact), as Mack stepped forwards.

_(Peter had seen Mack giving Flash detention for harassing other students, but also sometimes letting his eyes stray and linger on Danny too long. Peter always helped Danny escape and _never_ stopped wanted to punch Mack's lights out for making Danny so uncomfortable.)_

"Bobbi." Bobbi was blonde with bright blue eyes, lean but well-built and confident. And Alpha.

_(Bobbi had given out detentions as well, but never once had her eyes strayed to any of the Omegas and if they did, it wasn't attraction her gaze had held.)_

"Daisy." Daisy was an Asian American Omega was dark hair and matching eyes, built similar to Bobbi but a little thinner.

_(Peter often saw her in the cafeteria chatting with a blonde Alpha named Lincoln. Peter only knew this because a year ago, Peter had a massive crush.)_

"Lance." Lance was a dark haired, hazel eyed Omega with pale skin and a too-thin build; when he spoke it was clear he was from the UK.

_(Lance often spoke with MJ about the school newspaper and sometimes Ava about Karate Club, but he seemed uninterested in either Alpha.)_

"Jemma." Jemma was a brunette Alpha with brown eyes and a light build, her skin was lightly tanned.

_(Peter had been on the other end of a science rant before, but Jemma Simmons had turned out to be the first real challenge he'd had since Kindergarten.)_

"And Fitz." Fitz was a very small Omega with crystalline blue eyes, pale skin, and reddish-brown curls.

_(Peter had often noticed him around the library, he was usually by himself. Peter had always wanted to invite him to join his Pack for lunch, but he could never find Fitz when lunchtime rolled around.)_

Peter grinned behind the mask and waved. "Sup?"

Danny let go of Peter's hand briefly to offer a bow and a quiet, "Namaste." The other students offered their own greetings.

"Finally, this is Melinda May, but you'll likely know her better as your gym teacher, Miss May." Coulson summed up.

Danny had taken Peter's hand again (while Peter glared silent daggers at Mack for continuing to stare at Danny (who was very much so taken) and make him uncomfortable), but upon hearing the name "Melinda May" he stepped forward and offered a smile to the woman. "I have heard stories about you while I was training. They call you the Calvary. I was always very impressed by your achievements."

May nodded, "Thanks, but don't call me that."

Danny bowed again, "You have my highest respect, Miss May."

May's face didn't change but for the flicker of the corners of her mouth as she nodded. "You as well, Iron Fist."

_(Peter would later come to find that May couldn't have any kids of her own and because of that, she considered the teens on her team her children. Iron Fist had jumped into a fight between a villain and Lance a few months back. For that, Iron Fist would always have the respect of Melinda May, and by proxy her trust.)_

Danny straightened and stepped back, taking Peter's hand once more. Lance slowly came forwards. "I've heard a lot of great things about your team, but do you mind answering a few questions?"

Peter glanced at Danny, who nodded imperceptibly again and nodded to Lance. "Shoot, Lance."

The question asked were of the technical and fighting style variety and eventually turned to questions specifically about Danny's kind of fighting. While Danny answered questioned about how he fought off villains, Coulson pulled Peter aside. "I understand that Mack has been making Mr. Rand feel uncomfortable here. Rest assured it'll be taken care of." Coulson assured Peter.

Peter grinned again behind the mask and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Coulson. Truly."

Coulson smiled and nodded. "We've been getting complaints about how he stares for too long for a few weeks now. It's time we do something about that. Just know that he's a good kid. Really, he just doesn't understand what personal boundaries sometimes."

Peter nodded back. "If he does stare for too long now, do I have your permission to slap him?"

Coulson's smile got wider and he nodded again, "He understands the consequences by now. You'll have my full permission."

Peter noted the time on the wall behind Coulson's head and gasped. "Is that the time? Danny, we've got to go!" he called.

Danny stepped back with a nod and excused himself from the others. Peter stepped up next to him and offered a nod to each of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, but we have training early in the morning. Time to go!" The others called back their goodbyes as Peter and Danny raced out the door and took to the rooftops.

Danny followed after Peter with quick footsteps and light movements. "This was an interesting night, Spider."

"Speaking of night, what were you doing out here? You aren't due for patrol until Monday night?" Peter asked.

Danny smiled, "Lela finished her rounds and came back. After a few hours, I told the others to stay behind while I went to look for you. It appears to be better I did."

Peter smiled back, pausing in his run to lift the bottom of his mask over his nose. "Yeah, it was."

As they silently slipped back into Peter's home, Peter offered to let Danny stay in his bedroom for the remainder of the night. Danny nodded and slipped into the guest bedroom to change out of his hero outfit and gather his pillow and blanket from the floor. They settled down, Peter easily letting Danny slip into his bed with him, and Danny fell asleep short minutes after. Peter changed out of his superhero outfit and laid down in the bed, settling in quickly and sighing in content.

Meeting Coulson's team had been a very good idea.


End file.
